random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Show Of Utter Awesomeness
(Inspired by Nog's Egg Nogs) The Show Of Utter Awesomeness is a TV show airing on RandomTV every night at 8:00pm. The theme song is Butterfly by Smile Dk pitched to the highest volume in iMovie with PixelMiette screaming the lyrics, but in season 4 and onwards the theme song is Hampsterdance. Premise None. Characters The main characters Demencia The main character who is on a journey to validate illegal sales of Skrillex music, to make shipping Paperhat against the law and to have Devo perform at the Black Hat Manor. She's an adorable girl in a lizard hoodie who seems to move around like a gecko. She's also Black Hat's biggest fangirl and her room is infested with lizards. Despite her age being unconfirmed, she still uses Orajel training toothpaste. As of "CABBIE", she holds an occupation as a trusted Uber driver. Black Hat Some unidentified creature in a top hat and monicle who tries to fire Demencia from working as his assistant, but since she somewhat serves as fanservice (when in her band outfit), everyone else begs her to stay. Dr. Flug A guy with a paper bag on his head who is constantly belittled by Black Hat, who many fans of Villainous ship him with. The others AlbertsStuff A YouTuber who has bloody diarrhea. You can see it on his ROBLOX avatar. Makoto The representative of hope, eggs and heterosexuality. Throughout the series, Makoto has been through several awkward instances. An example is in an episode in season 1, he was caught skinny dipping in the local community pool. You see, the Naegi man just wants attention. 5.0.5 A blue bear. Up until the end of season 2, the episodes took place in the Black Hat Manor's basement, and he could be heard upstairs asking the residents, Demencia, Black Hat and Dr. Flug to give him lots of money so he can create a chicken-selling business. He could also be heard screaming about how he was supposed to be evil, but likes to hug people instead, much to Black Hat's annoyance. Bendy Ink. His only purpose here is to cover people in ink and find the creator. As well as telling people to kill themselves. Kevin Some 13-year-old that lost his position as the red SuperNoob in the start of season 3 and has descended into madness ever since. Angie Yonaga A hyper-religious nut who is shoehorned into season 2 and stays, often being thrown in when the episodes call for comedy or character diversity. Shope Tba Kitty Bobo Tba Miu Iruma Tba Episodes Season 1 #/It's Shitposting Season/ - The cast introduces themselves while Kevin is in the back shitposting to his heart's content; Afterwards, stuff happens. #/CABBIE/ - When Makoto, who is in charge of paying the Black Hat Manor's rent, can do it no longer, which leads the cast to live in a huge cab; Demencia becomes an Uber driver. #/Dloody Biarrhea/ - Albert finds out he has bloody diarrhea, leading him to make several diarrhea jokes; Makoto believes he has been violated, following a prostate exam. #/Re-animating/ - Bendy accidentially lets a bunch of dead people to terrorize the manor; Demencia learns about fanservice and how she can serve as it in one of her outfits. #/A Visit From Dude-Noobs/ - The SuperNoobs, the group Kevin is apart of, visit and try to take over the manor; The guys from Spiderbait's music video for "Calypso" visit as well. #/Fanservice Fiasco/ - Demencia decides to serve as fanservice; Everybody completely disregards Makoto as an existing human being after he got caught skinny dipping at the local pool. #/Just Like Lizzie/ - For some unexplained reason, Kevin wakes up with a condition a la the one Lizzie Velasquez has and is given cold shoulders; Demencia buys a metal detector and begins stealing things she finds from other people. #/Death Shall Be Served/ - When Demencia finds NSFW art of herself, she hires Fanservice!Black Hat to destroy her computer and kill her in order to put here in gecko heaven for 24 hours only; A 9-year-old Make A Wish Kid with cancer named Alyssa claims to be Black Hat's biggest fan and tries to marry him and keep Demencia dead. #/Out Of Gecko Heaven/ - Demencia comes back from gecko heaven and tells everyone about her experience; Dr. Flug makes his own TV show on PBS Kids that gets cancelled during the third episode's first commercial break. #/You Can't Do That On Television, Black Hat/ - A sequel to the TV Show sub-plot of the last episode, Black Hat takes inspiration from Dr. Flug's cancelled PBS Kids show and makes a reality show based off his daily life, but the first episode's airing gets postponed several times.' Double-length episode. Season finale.' ---- Season 2 #/We're Back! - A Villain's Story/ - The Black Hat Manor is finally back to being deemed habitable following 2 weeks after a robbing incident; Black Hat bans an Anti-Paperhat Club meeting once some unwanted visitors come and stay. #/Top Kek/ - Shrek visits the manor to teach everyone about how to be a top kek memelord; Angie invents a dance that allegedly has been done to cure life-threatening diseases. #/Cool Cat Saves The Villains/ - Cool Cat makes a guest appearance to save the Villainous characters from people he thinks are bullying them; #/Shope and Water/ - Shope moves in much to Kevin's chagrin; Black Hat makes a wrongful decision to ban memes from the manor. #/A Kitty Bobo Anime/ - Kitty Bobo also moves in; Black Hat steals more memes. #/And He Was A Spider/ - 5.0.5 suddenly gains extra limbs, wrecking havoc on the manor; A metior shower is believed to end the world. #/Dora The Deported/ - Dora The Explorer gets deported back to Mexico, and Black Hat is selected to not get her deported; Demencia learns about identity theft and pretends to be Kevin as a result. #/The More You Know/ - 5.0.5 learns English and takes on the role of a teacher; Dr. Flug and Miu try to get on Jackass. #/Baconhairs/ - Baconhairs from ROBLOX take over the manor; Angie learns about stimming. #Cowboy "Robbery" - It's Demencia's birthday, and she takes everyone to Party City to buy cowboy costumes and attempt to rob a local Hot Topic store. Double-lenght episode. Season finale. ---- Season 3 #/Good Golly, We're Back Again/ - The Villainous characters go on a musical trip to Wal-Mart while the non-Villainous characters are shoved into the background; Angie buys a pink shirt and is accused of being sexist. #/Brokeback Bendy/ - Bendy becomes a quadrapeligic following a car accident; The Fortress of Shopetitude merges into the manor and stays. #/Kevin Stinks!/ - Kevin gets the shock of his life when his alien instructors say he is no longer a SuperNoob; Dr. Flug creates a mind control device. #/The Pregnancy Scare/ - When everyone believes Demencia is pregnant, they begin to go insane when she says she isn't; Kevin starts bingewatching 80's plays. #/We Gave You Back Sweat/ - The couch that Black Hat usually sits on has to be thrown out much to his chagrin; Demencia buys a hot tub. #/The Things You Love Most/ - As an act of revenge for everyone taking away his couch, Black Hat takes away everyone's prized possesions; To lighten the mood, Demencia and 5.0.5 start a band. #/Plane Fetish/ - Everyone finds out Dr. Flug is sexually aroused by aircrafts; Makoto does the cinnamon challenge. #/Million Dollar ROBLOX Man/ - Black Hat creates a ROBLOX account and suddenly gets infinite ROBUX due to a glitch; Albert tags along with Black Hat on his ROBLOX adventures. #/The ROBLOX Girlfriend/ - A sequel to "Million Dollar ROBLOX Man" where Albert tries to get a ROBLOX girlfriend for Black Hat; Demencia sneaks out of a random quincaneara in order to help him with his online dating troubles. #/I'm A Lawyer/ - 5.0.5 becomes a lawyer and begins abusing his powers. Double-length episode. Season finale. ---- Season 4 #/Flug Of The North/ - Dr. Flug decides to make a movie a la Norm Of The North which turns out to actually much better than NOTN; Bendy takes 5.0.5 to a waterpark for no reason. #/Purple Time/ - Shope paints the whole manor purple and then Kevin paints it red and then PURPLE RED PURPLE RED PURPLE RED PURPLE RED; Albert makes a diarrhea sub-division of the Anti-Paperhat Club. #/Ah God, It's The Baconhairs/ - An army of Baconhairs invade the manor; Demencia unintentionally gives Dr. Flug steroids. #/Baking And Near Death/ - #/Real Housewives of the Black Hat Manor/ - The female members of the cast start their own reality show which is a ripoff of the Real Housewives Of series; The male characters come across a creepy kid named Selma who claims to know what is under Dr. Flug's paper bag. #/Demencia's Episode/ - Following a night of truth or dare, Demencia has the camera stuck to her forehead; Angie teaches Miu how to hula dance. #/Three Fidget Spinners/ - #/The Berensta/ein Debate/ - At an Anti-Paperhat Club meeting, the cast debates on if "Berenstain" or "Berenstein" is correct; Demencia loses it and shaves her head. (spoiler alert - she really didn't) #/Way Too Cuckoo/ - When the cast finds out Demencia is an immigrant from Cloud Cuckoo Land by finding her birth certificate by accident, they try to act the way she does; Black Hat and Dr. Flug begin to bond and make a mancave in the attic, much to the anger of 5.0.5 and Shope. #/The Seminar/ - Following an arguement that almost leads to a fist fight, Black Hat and Demencia take Shope and Kevin to an all-day seminar. Double-length episode. Season finale. ---- Season 5 #/Death Comes Again, But To Mexico/ - The cast goes on a trip to Mexico in this 1 hour special. #/SWEET DREAMS!!/ - Tenko Chabashira joins the main cast as she, Black Hat and Dr. Flug go on a journey through Demencia's brain as she sleeps, corrupting her dreams; Meanwhile, Miu teaches Makoto how to krump. #/The Will To Live/ - The cast get plagued with a virus that makes them lose their will to live, as well curses them with NSFW BATIM fanart, which leaves Angie, who remains unaffected, to find a cure. #/The Sharpest Tool In The Shed/ - #/Kevin's Jam/ - Kevin becomes a DJ and ignores his wellbeing afterwards; Bendy crashlands into a box and gets fused with it. #/Pansexuals/ - #/We Like To Party/ - #/Das Disgustin'/ - #/The Shope With Two Kevins/ - Kevin accidentally makes a clone of himself and Shope is expected to take care of the both of them; Black Hat loses his hat. #/The Anarchy Never Ends/ - ---- Season 6 #/It's Over/ - In this hour-long series finale, the cast host a goodbye party, talk a bunch of soccermoms out of insulting their children and go their seperate ways. **Black Hat and the rest of the Villainous squad are still together working on a webshow. **Albert continues his YouTube career alongside his girlfriend and his friend Jake. **Bendy returns to the underworld. **Angie and Miu return to the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles. **Makoto returns to Hope's Peak Academy as the principal. **Kevin returns to the SuperNoobs, alongside Shope. **Kitty Bobo falls back into obscurity. ** THE DRINKING GAME (INSPIRED BY THE NOG'S EGG NOGS DRINKING GAME) Sit back n' watch your favorite episode and your favorite drink. Take the appropriate number of drinks for each thing below. *1 drink if Dr. Flug gets yelled at. *1 drink if Makoto gets caught doing something insanely emberassing. *2 drinks if an Anti-Paperhat Club meeting is in session. *1 drink if Demencia speaks. An ambulance is mandatory. *1 drink if Angie references Atua . *1 drink if Miu doesn't seem to watch her language. *2 drinks if It's Everyday Bro is heard blaring in the background. *Drain your drink if someone screams "ENGLAND IS MY CITY!". *'Refill.' *1 drink if Demencia is fawning over Black Hat. *3 drinks if Kevin screams. *Chug what's left of your drink. if Albert references diarrhea or any other toilet-humor related thing. An ambulance is mandatory. *'Refill.' *1 drink if a new character visits the manor and stays there, becoming a part of the main cast. *2 drinks if Dr. Flug trips over something or comes up with a new invention. *5 drinks if the camera FALLS! *Drain your drink if 5.0.5 hugs someone. *'Refill.' *Chug if Shope hisses. An ambulance is mandatory. *'Refill if nessecary.' *1 sip if Kitty Bobo is onscreen not saying anything. *3 drinks if Bendy tells someone to kill themselves. *2 drinks if The Emoji Movie is mentioned. Category:Stuff by PixelMiette